


An Unexpected Guest

by P_Dunton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Boss Rey (Star Wars), Boss/Employee Relationship, Brief mention of pregnancy (in the past and not for the main charachter), Dirty Talk, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Gardener Ben, Kaydel Ko Connix is not nice, Mention of Ben Solo/Kaydel Ko Connix relationship in the past, Mentioned Kaydel Ko Connix, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Rey doesn't know how to communicate, Rey is a jerk, Rough Sex, Sex, Single Parent Ben Solo, Spanking, Star Wars Modern AU, Swearing, Tech prodigy Rey, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, discussion of virginity loss, read the tags, rey is not nice, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Dunton/pseuds/P_Dunton
Summary: Rey Niima climbed her way out of the gutter to the top of the Tech Industry through sheer determination.  And if she had to step on every neck in her path, so be it. A childhood of starvation devoid of any feeling or sentiment has honed her into a badass career woman. Unfortunately, her people skills are nonexistent, and she finds herself all alone in her giant mansion with exactly one lone employee and an unexpected guest.  With Valentine’s Day around the corner, will Ben Solo be able to melt Rey Niima’s frozen heart?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 24
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZiaLisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!
> 
> I hope you are all having the time of your life today! And even if not, I hope that this story will make you feel better. It will have 4 chapters (I think), and I thank ZiaLisa for her excellent prompt!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 1.**

If there was one absolute guarantee in this life, it was that people always let you down.

Rey was looking at her picture on the "Forbes" cover and fucking hated it.

This year she had topped "America's Top 50 women in Tech" list, and they wrote an in-depth article about her complete with a full spread photo shoot.

She never should have let them talk her into wearing that stupid suit!

The Forbes stylist had insisted that they change up her style a bit. Instead of Rey's usual grey hoodies and jeans, they fucking made her wear a black two-piece (trousers and a jacket) with nothing underneath. The result was more suitable for Vogue or Tatler, in Rey's opinion, but somehow people from "Forbes" had persuaded her to agree to it.

They said that they wanted to show her as a powerful woman. They said that she had to send a message with the photoshoot. The message should have been "Don't underestimate me" - something that Rey had always wanted to say to practically everyone in the Tech industry, but it hadn't worked. 

Rey was a petite, thin woman, and sometimes, when she entered the room in her usual casual outfit, people thought she was a coffee girl. As time passed, more and more people got to know Rey's name. Her invention on which she had built her company was a genius one, and now people in Tech had to reckon with Rey's company "Jakku Sands." However, she knew that most of them were laughing at her and her upbringing behind her back.

They thought that because she had come from nothing, she was nothing.

Oh, were they mistaken!

The "Forbes" photoshoot, however, didn't help her case. 

Rey hated it! She wasn't wearing anything under the jacket, and the cleavage showed the outline of her breasts.

Rey fucking knew that they were small and couldn't stand it.

She looked like a junkie who had been given expensive clothes for a day.

Rey threw the magazine away and stomped out of her bedroom.

On the way, she passed the maid - Rose - at least, Rey thought that her name was Rose - and headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Miss Niima," Rose smiled politely, but Rey ignored her. She had no time for this.

It was Rey's first year in her new house and already into the month of February Once "Jakku Sands" had hit it off, and Rey suddenly became wealthy, she wasn’t about to waste her money. Raised in the foster system, she had learned how to use it responsibly. She wasn't into foolish spending. She wasn't into new clothes or expensive cars (she had her Tesla, and it was all Rey needed). However, she had always wanted to have a big house of her own. One that would not be full of starving children. One that would belong to her and only her.

So, when Rey had discovered that old Sheev Palpatine passed away, having no heirs, she had purchased his mansion complete with fully trained staff.

Rey entered her office, angrily dialing Cassian Andor, her lawyer.

"Andor," Cassian picked up after the third ring.

"What took you so long?" Rey hissed.

"I'm sorry, Miss Niima," her lawyer was always so fucking polite that it disarmed Rey sometimes. She had to get used to it eventually. "It's February 13th, and I was away from my phone making Valentine’s Day plans."

_ Right... Fucking Valentine’s Day... _

"Well, don't make a habit out of it," she was paying him to be available 24/7, for God's sake!

"How can I help you, Miss Niima?"

"I want 'Forbes' to call back all copies of their latest issue, and I want my photoshoot to be removed from it."

She could hear Cassian sigh on the other end of the line.

"Miss Niima, may I ask why?"

"It's awful. I asked them to show me in a particular light, and they failed."

"I saw the photos, and..."

"They are ugly. I will fucking sue!"

"You’re seriously going to sue 'Forbes' after approving the proofs?"

Rey took a deep breath. She knew what Cassian was insinuating. "Forbes" was fucking gigantic... And she had probably signed the papers allowing them to post those ugly images of her...

From the corner of her eyes, Rey saw the butler, Poe Dameron, entering the room.

"Do something, or I'll fucking fire you!" she hissed, hanging up. "What?" she turned to Poe.

"Miss Niima, can I have a moment, please?"

"No!" She had no time for this. Her staff was supposed to make her life more comfortable, not complicate it!

"I must insist!"

Poe's intonation made Rey finally look at him.

She'd never paid her staff any unnecessary attention. Rey was always too busy. Poe worked well and didn't bother her much, so she'd never really  _ seen _ him...

Now, however, Dameron was hard to ignore.

For some reason, Rey couldn't possibly comprehend, her butler looked furious. His nostrils flared, the top button unbuttoned - something Rey never tolerated among the staff. Poe looked nervous but determined, and Rey couldn't understand what was wrong with him. 

She didn't like not knowing.

"What's going on here?" she squinted. "Why do you look..." she nodded at Poe's unbuttoned collar. "Like this?"

The butler looked down for a second, confused, and then buttoned up, turning back to her.

"I need a minute of your time, Miss Niima," he repeated, calmer.

"Well, okay," Rey shrugged, annoyed, sitting at the desk. "If you  _ insist _ . Make it quick, though. I don't have all day."

  
  


"I need several days off. All the staff needs it."

  
  


Rey rolled her eyes.

_ Of course, asking for a vacation again! _

  
  


"No," she shook her head, opening the files in front of her.

  
  


Poe didn't move.

  
  


"Anything else?" she looked up at him.

  
  


"It's February Break, Ma’am, Palpatine always gave us this week off..."

  
  


_ Of fucking course… _

  
  


"So?" Rey raised her brow. Poe had never behaved like this before, and she didn't like his attitude.

"It's February School Break Week, and everyone has families with children."

"And?"

"And our families have vacation plans that include us, dammit!"

  
  


Rey frowned at the man. 

She paid him a lot. She paid  _ everyone _ a lot. All she wanted from them was obedience. Professionalism!

Rey loathed Valentine’s Day, and she paid everyone enough to forget about all the other wretched holidays as well!

"You signed your contract, Mr. Dameron," Rey shrugged. "I want you and everyone else to stay here today if you want to receive your checks."

For a second, Poe just stared at her intently, his nostrils flaring.

"Fine then!" he suddenly exploded, reaching for the top button and tearing it off.

"What..."

"I quit!"

  
  


Rey rose from her seat, frowning and confused, looking at her butler destroying his uniform.

"This house is hot as fucking hell!" Poe yelled. "But you know what makes it feel even more like it, Miss Niima?!"

Rey wanted to say something but didn't have a chance.

"YOU!" Poe yelled. "You are the fucking devil incarnate, Miss Niima, and I have fucking had enough of it!" He turned on his heel and marched out of the room, Rey following him quickly, getting furious herself.

"Where are you going?!" she demanded, hardly keeping up with the man.

"Everyone!" Poe bellowed, no longer listening to her, and Rey saw that her whole staff crew had gathered by the door to her office. "She refused!"

The crowd exploded, its angry shouts hitting Rey.

"The bitch!"

"I fucking knew it!"

"What's going on here?..." she murmured, looking at all of them.

"This bitch told me that she pays us enough to stay with her in this fucking inferno for February Break," Poe announced to the crowd that exploded with angry cries again. "She told us that we have to stay here, with her, if we want to get our checks. She doesn't give a damn about our families!"

Rey was watching in horror as the faces of her mutinous staff turned to her. Everyone was looking at her with so much hatred in their eyes that for one second, Rey felt like she was eight again, standing in front of her ugly drunk foster father.

"I think it's time for Plan B," Poe sighed, turning to her.

Rey tried her best to look confident but barely managed. It was all chaos...

"We quit, Miss Niima," Poe announced. "All of us. You can stay here alone and spoil the lives of someone else with your toxicity."

With that, he walked away, leaving Rey standing still, not knowing what to do. The crowd around her started to hurriedly gather their things and head in different directions.

"Wait... wait!" She tried, but no one listened to her. In less than half an hour, everyone was gone...

****

"Solo," Ben picked up the phone, pinching it between his shoulder and ear and trying not to drop the gardening shears.

Why on Earth Miss Niima wanted him to trim the garden bushes - he had no idea. There were no leaves on them now anyway.

Rey Niima was a strange person. When Ben first saw her, he was mesmerized by her beauty - the woman was petite and naturally graceful and yet looked so fragile in her jeans and hoodie that he just couldn't take his eyes off her. 

That was until she opened her mouth.

The little thing turned out to be an unholy terror.

She was demanding and strict, and it appeared that she didn't give a damn about anyone but herself.

Ben had no idea what she was. Poe had told him that Miss Niima was a prodigy, who apparently owed a Tech company at a subtle age of twenty-seven.

Ben was thirty-five and a gardener, so he had no idea how it was possible.

The girl had bought Palpatine's mansion... Everyone had wondered who would own it once the old bastard died. Palpatine had been a former politician whose career ended with an ugly harassment scandal. The old scum had managed to stay out of jail and keep his money, though. No one had loved him, he left behind no heirs, and everyone had hoped that the new owner of his manor would be a much more pleasant person.

They were so very wrong...

Rey Niima was a disaster. She demanded that the mansion always be spotless and always got mad when she found an uncleaned place. Rose Tico, the mansion's maid, hated Miss Niima's guts. The new owner had also spent a fortune on heating, so the mansion was always boiling hot like the Sahara desert. It would have been more or less tolerable if Miss Niima hadn't demanded that all staff wear an uncomfortable uniform... The vests and aprons were made of wool, and it was too fucking hot to wear them inside the house. Miss Niima was often rude and neglectful, and no one liked her even a bit.

However, Ben worked outside in the gardens most of the time, so his uniform was just fine for him... 

His clothes, however, were the least of his worries right now.

"Mr. Solo? This is Officer Phasma, Alderaan PD. Your daughter, Carrie Solo, was found on the porch of our police department, and..."

"WHAT?!"

"I take it that Carrie used to live with her mother, Kaydel Ko Connix..."

"Y... Yes... She did, but... Where is she now?!"

"Your daughter is at the police department right now. Her mother... Well, we found a note on Carrie."

"A note?"

"I think you need to come down here as soon as possible. Mr. Solo."

"Yes..." Ben dropped the scissors. "Yes, I'm on my way!"

"Good, I'll be waiting here with Carrie."

"Is she alright?"

"She's safe and sound, I promise. But you have to hurry up... She's been... asking questions."

Ben cursed, hanging up and rushing away from the gardens. 

****

Kaydel had hit a new low.

His ex-girlfriend had never been a nice person, but this was something else entirely.

  
  


"Dad!" Carrie climbed into his lap as officer Phasma was watching them. 

Ben was sitting in an uncomfortable chair as his little daughter was trying to get his attention while he could barely hold himself together.

He would have to explain so much to her…

  
  


"Yes, just a minute, honey," Ben forced a smile at his little girl before looking at the officer again.

"I won't open a case on you, Mr. Solo," Phasma smiled kindly at him. "I read the note that woman had left, and I must say..." she shrugged, shaking her head at a loss for words.

Ben nodded.

Once again, he read the note that Kaydel had left on their daughter, leaving her at the fucking police station.

_ Take her. I don't want her. You ruined my life, Solo, and I hate you both. Your money was not enough, anyway. _

"Dad?" Carrie called again, and Ben turned to his girl to hug his daughter tightly.

"Let's go, honey... It seems that we'll spend February Break together, after all..."

"Yay!!!"

Ben couldn't help but laugh at the fact that his daughter was actually happy to be with him.

He and Kaydel had spent one night together about six years ago. Ben had never wanted to see her again, but three months later, the woman had appeared on the threshold of Ben's small apartment, claiming that she was pregnant with his child. Ben hadn't believed her at first but still supported Kaydel throughout her pregnancy. When Carrie was born, the paternity test proved that Ben was actually the father.

He had been so happy!

Ben had never liked Kaydel in the slightest, and the duration of her pregnancy had made him almost hate the woman. Kaydel was mean and evil and always demanded more money from him, even though Ben was just a gardener. 

Yet, holding his little daughter in his arms had made him forget everything.

He loved this tiny, beautiful creature.

Ben had wanted full custody over Carrie because Kaydel had never seemed to even want to have the kid. Truth be told, Ben had been surprised that Kaydel had decided to keep the baby before showing up at his place. 

Later, however, he realized why.

Kaydel demanded child support.

Ben was ready to provide it anyway, but it seemed that Kaydel wanted to keep their daughter simply to use the provided money on herself. Ben had tried to go to court with her, but the system often favored mothers in situations like theirs, and Ben couldn't persuade the judge that he deserved full custody.

His apartment was smaller than Kaydel's, and Ben often stayed at the manor for the night, so the woman managed to keep Carrie.

Ben had paid her money and used every opportunity possible to spend time with his daughter.

Kaydel, however, never seemed to have enough.

Apparently, the woman simply loved to make his life a living hell for some reason. Ben was ready to pay her for letting him have more time with his daughter, but Kaydel would never let him. This year, he wanted to have Carrie for February Break, and Kaydel had refused him...

Well, at least, Ben wouldn't have any problems following Miss Niima's orders to stay in the manor... Now, it seemed, he had to figure something else out.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Carrie wined.

Ben looked up at officer Phasma.

"You can go now, Mr. Solo..." the woman nodded. "The court will call you soon. I will do everything possible to give you full custody over Carrie as soon as possible. I will talk to the judge."

"Thank you, officer," Ben smiled.

Lifting Carrie from the ground, he walked to his car. Ben was happy to have his daughter with him. The only thing he had to figure out now was how to keep Carrie in the manor without Miss Niima noticing them.

  
  


"Dad! I want a cookie!" his daughter was becoming restless, and Ben didn't know what to do.

He had been bringing the girl to the manor when Palpatine was the owner. The old man never left his bedroom in his final days, so Ben's daughter was relatively safe to walk around as all staff knew her.

When Miss Niima bought the house, Ben only dared to bring Carrie when the woman was out (which was often, too), but had to be more careful.

Now, however, it was February, and Miss Niima was home...

Well, at least, as a gardener, Ben had his own room with a bathroom and shower in the furthest wing of the manor.

"Mom, can you please come and take Carrie for a week or so? While I figure everything out?"

He'd called his parents and told them everything he'd known about Kaydel and his situation.

"Oh, Ben... We will, but we are an entire day-drive away from you..."

"Well, can you come as soon as you can?"

"Of course, son," his mother sighed into the phone. "I'll be there as soon as possible."

Ben hung up, turning to Carrie.

"Dad! A cookie!" the girl exclaimed.

"Soon, honey! I will bring you a cookie soon," he patted the girl's head.

"Will we decorate for Valentine’s Day?!" Carrie cried excitedly. "Mommy promised that we would, but we never did!"

_ Of course, you didn't... _

"Honey," Ben kneeled in front of his daughter, feeling like the worst parent in the entire world. "I am so very sorry... We can’t do that here… I promise we will go to nana Leia soon. She will decorate with you. Can you be a little bit patient for daddy?"

"Okay..." Carrie pouted.

"Come, give me a hug, baby," Ben smiled, opening his arms.

Carrie walked into his tight embrace.

"Ew!" she pulled back. "Daddy, you stink!"

Ben laughed, letting the girl go. It was true. He hadn't had time to clean up after working in the garden.

"You are right," he ran his hand through his messy hair. "I need to have a shower. Can you be a good girl and wait for me here?"

Carrie sighed, annoyed.

"Alright," she shrugged.

"Thank you, darling!" 

Ben rushed to the bathroom, leaving his daughter in the room.

****

Rey wandered around the empty house. 

Solitude... Wasn't it something she'd always craved?

She would find new staff soon. Probably after the fucking Break... 

And yet, for some reason, she'd never felt so alone.

Rey had been raised in the foster system, and her experience there wasn't pleasant. She'd never known love or comfort. She'd learned to fight for herself and to put herself first to survive.

She'd heard that people called her cold behind her back and didn't give a damn.

She was perfect for herself. She did everything right.

And yet, why did it feel so lonely right now?...

_ You can stay here alone and spoil  _ _ the lives of someone else _ _ with your toxicity... _

Rey shook her head.

Poe was a foolish moron. It was because of him that she stayed all alone at night in the manor. She hadn't stayed alone here since the time she'd bought the house.

Rey had always wanted a place of her own. What she would have never admitted to herself was that once she was inside the manor - it was just too empty, and sometimes she felt afraid, staying there. 

That's why she paid people to stay overnight, for fuck's sake...

Trying to suppress the anxiety, Rey walked into the kitchen.

Opening the fridge, she reached for the bottle of milk.

"Do you have a cookie in there?"

Rey froze.

She froze and then closed the fridge door slowly.

Behind it stood a little girl, whom Rey had never seen before. The child was looking at her inquiringly as if awaiting something.

"Wha..."

"Do you have a cookie?" the girl jumped, asking again. "Daddy said I could have one soon!"

"Daddy?..."

It was at that moment when Rey's gardener, Ben Solo, burst into the room, dripping wet and wearing nothing but a towel.

Ben Solo was a fucking giant, she'd always known that. And from what Rey could see, he wasn't wearing anything underneath that tiny cloth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! FINALLY, I am updating this. This fic is a bit outdated because we are now closer to the next Valentine's Day than to the previous one, but still.
> 
> I will hopefully update "Two birds" next and will then move to the new ABO prompt. But I plan to finish this, so let me know if you want the update sooner rather than later.
> 
> I thank my darling ZiaLisa for editing this story. Thank you so much for editing this for your birthday! Happy birthday to you, darling!

**Chapter 2.**

_ Okay... _

Solo was panting heavily, large drops of water falling down his naked torso, and Rey couldn't take her eyes off the bush of raven hair that was peeking out from under the towel wrapped around Ben’s torso

Ben Solo was the quietest person on Rey's staff. 

Well... the former staff now. 

He was always so introverted that Rey barely remembered how his voice sounded. It was usually her who gave him orders while he merely nodded, accepting them.

Why was he still here?

Hadn't he left with the rest of the staff? 

Why was he here, and most importantly, why was he here drenched and naked?!

"Carrie!" Ben gasped, and the girl who had just almost given Rey a heart-attack turned to the man, beaming brightly.

"Daddy!"

_ Daddy?! _

Rey didn't have time to be surprised as the girl - Carrie - rushed to Solo and wrapped her arms around the man's knees, her face pressed into one of Ben's thighs, making the towel slide down Solo's hips.

"Shit!" he managed to catch the towel before the girl could see anything underneath, pushing Carrie away.

"Bad word, daddy!" The kid pointed her little finger at her father while said man was trying his best to cover himself.

"What did I say to you?" Solo growled malevolently. "Didn't I say to wait in the room,Carrie?!"

The girl pouted.

"But I wanted a cookie!"

"And now you aren't getting one! Go to my room. Now!" Ben pointed at the door, his other hand still holding the towel. As the girl walked away, he turned around, probably making sure that Carrie followed his command but letting Rey see Ben's very naked butt.

Her breathing hitched.

For another second, Solo looked at the doorframe where his daughter had gone.

"Dammit!"

Finally, he remembered himself, realizing that he was showing his naked ass to his boss.

"Shit! Oh, shit!"

The next thing he did, made Rey immediately dizzy.

Trying to wrap the towel around himself once again, Solo took it off completely, letting Rey see... it...

She had to hold onto the fridge door.

_ For fuck's sake... _

"Miss... Miss Niima," Solo murmured, blushing crimson, finally taking over the towel. "I'm... I'm so very sorry! I didn't mean... I'm sorry!"

Finally, he stopped fidgeting, looking down, the towel wrapped tightly around him again.

Rey was still having difficulty focusing.

Finally, however, she remembered herself.

_ How fucking dare he?! _

Rey was a control freak. It was one of the features that had helped her get to where she was now. And that controlling part of her hated when something didn't go according to her plans or orders.

It was enough that her staff had left her - the stupid morons - but Ben Solo had brought his kid to the manor. Couldn't his fucking wife have looked after the girl?!

Rey squinted at the man.

Everyone wanted something from Rey Niima. She didn't have any friends, and that was for a reason. She used to trust people long ago, and it cost her too much. Her virginity at first, then - she'd almost lost her patent to a fraud, who claimed to be her friend only to get to know her technology better.

Rey didn't even want to think about that now.

"Who do you think you are?" she hissed, making Solo look down at her and gulp. 

"Miss Niima..."

"How dare you?!"

"I promise, I..."

"I didn't say you could speak!"

Ben looked down again, nodding.

"What the hell is your child doing in my manor? What the hell are  _ you _ doing in my manor?!"

At this, Solo raised his brow at her, surprised.

"I'm... I work here, Miss Niima... I am Ben Solo, the gardener..."

"I fucking know who you are!" Rey smirked bitterly. "Why the fuck are you still here? Are you trying to steal something?"

"Wha... What?!"

"What are you..."

"I work here! I'm sorry if I did something wrong. I'm sorry for bringing Carrie, but I have been working here for the past ten years! Ask Poe if you don't remember!"

Somehow, that made Rey flinch. 

Ask fucking Poe?!

"Let me call Poe! I'll..."

"He fucking left!"

Solo froze, looking at Rey, his brows almost touching his hairline.

"Left?..." he finally managed to ask.

Rey nodded.

"He and the whole staff. Apparently, they were not happy with their working conditions."

To her surprise, Solo cursed under his breath. Rey was watching him intently now. Didn't he know? Wasn't he aware of the staff's plans?

"I had no idea," Ben shook his head as if answering her unspoken questions. I promise, Miss Niima, I..."

"What the hell are you doing here on Valentine’s Day? Don't you have a family waiting for you at home?" Rey's tone was probably more bitter than she had intended. "Or is your wife here too somewhere, enjoying the perks of the manor's size?"

Somehow, the look on Solo's face made Rey regret her words a bit. He looked hurt. Rey, however, shrugged every doubtful thought off.

"I'm not married..."

"What?" she didn't hear him at first.

"I am not married!" Ben repeated louder, looking directly at her. "Carrie was supposed to be with her mother today, but..." he hesitated. "She couldn't take her this year..."

_ Of fucking course... _

Rey hated the man more and more every second. Another fucker who didn't cherish what he had.

Why on Earth couldn't they stay married and just  _ be _ ?!

Children always suffered from their parents' stupidity. Of course, Solo's child was the product of yet another dysfunctional union... Of course, both the girl's mother and father couldn’t... make it work or something. And now Solo and his daughter were here... of all places... disturbing Rey's peace and quiet.

"And how is that my problem?"

Ben looked at his feet, again, not answering.

Together, they stood in silence for a minute, Rey still expecting him to explain himself.

"Look, Miss Niima," Solo finally spoke. "I am not going anywhere. I intended to work during the February break while Carrie was with her mother. I am still going to... But I need to find someone to babysit her... If you let me leave her in the manor for an hour or so - in my room, I mean - she won't disturb you anymore, and I will find someone to babysit her. And then I'll return and finish my shift. Is it alright with you?"

Somehow, Rey hadn't expected a compromise. After the dirty trick that her staff had played on her today, she didn't expect anyone to be even a little agreeable.

And Solo intended to stay at the manor… Rey gulped… Someone would be here… She didn’t have to stay alone in this large empty house...

"Fine!" She snapped, after considering Solo's offer for a minute. "But make it quick!"

The man nodded, and suddenly, the realization that he was still wrapped in a towel hit them both.

"Do you have something... a cowl or something you could put on?" Rey hissed, feeling her cheeks starting to burn.

Solo nodded and rushed away from the kitchen.

***

"Come on, Poe! You have to help me!" Ben was running out of options. He had already called Rose Tico and had even dialed Bazine Netal, the cook, but everyone had refused to help him. It seemed that everyone had had enough. No one was going to return to Rey Niima's house, and no one could babysit Carrie.

He was only asking for someone to look after his daughter for a day, but it seemed that everyone had their own unbreakable plans. 

What had he expected? It was fucking Valentine’s Day...

Sighing, Ben turned his car back to the manor... It seemed that both he and Carrie would have to spend the holiday in his tiny, dirty apartment, and Ben would have to find another job...

***

Rey was wandering around the manor. The place was enormous - so fucking big that it reminded her of the American Museum of Natural History that she'd once visited on her business trip to New York.

It was snowing outside, and Rey lingered on the view. She knew that snow falling was beautiful... She knew it, but somehow, she couldn't feel anything, looking at the large flakes that were falling to the ground outside.

She fucking hated the cold.

"Are you going to send Valentines?"

Carrie's voice almost made Rey jump.

She turned to the girl, who was now standing on the threshold of the living-room. Apparently, Solo had no control over this little creature.

"Your father told me that you would be in his room."

"But I was bored!" Carrie tapped her little feet, almost making Rey smirk.

She shook her head.

"I don't have time for this."

Rey was going to her bedroom. Now!

"You are the Grinch!"

Stunned, she turned to the girl slowly.

"I... I beg your pardon?"

"You are the Grinch! You stole Valentine’s Day!"

Somehow, Rey had no idea what to say to this...

“Didn’t he steal… Christmas?...” she murmured.

Somehow, it made Carrie stop and look at Rey thoughtfully. It didn’t last long.

"You have a heart that is two sizes too small!!!"

"No, I don't!" That was ridiculous! 

_ How dare she?! _

Carrie was looking up at her pouting.

"You didn't even decorate the house for Valentine’s Day!" she murmured. “You are a Grinch!”

"No, I am not!" for some reason, Rey was ready to do anything to prove the girl wrong. "Maybe I didn't decorate the house because I had no time for that! That doesn't mean I am..." she stammered.

"You are a Grinch!"

Rey huffed, annoyed.

She wasn't a Grinch! The Grinch’s time has passed this year already, anyway...

"Mr. Palpatine always decorated the house," Carrie jumped in her place. "Let's decorate! Daddy always decorates the house with me for Valentine’s Day! And we give Valentine cards to each other!"

“So what do you…”

“And we always bake special cookies together!”

"Well, maybe you should wait for your father, and he'll take you home, or to your mother, or... wherever else, and you will bake your cookies there!"

This girl was so fucking annoying! Had she fucking no manners?! Rey had been raised in the foster system, and even she knew how to behave herself with adults! This girl was obviously spoiled rotten!

"My mom left..."

Rey froze, turning to Carrie.

The child looked sad now, and she had no idea what had happened.

"What do you mean?" Rey asked, calmer this time.

Carrie looked up at her, and Rey's heart skipped a beat. The girl's eyes were wet, and she looked as if she was about to cry.

If there was anything that Rey couldn't stand, it was children's tears. She'd seen too much of them throughout her life. Every time a child cried near her, it made her so damn angry... 

She hated it! Children shouldn’t cry.

"What do you mean?" she repeated, kneeling in front of Carrie and trying her best to look friendly.

She wasn't sure if it worked because a large teardrop fell down the girl's cheek.

"Hey," Rey tried to smile. She hadn't smiled in a while, being busy with her company and... well, it was fair to say that Rey's life didn't have room for smiles. Once Rey  _ did _ smile, however, the girl's pout hardened, and in a second, she was sobbing miserably.

Rey was trying not to panic.

"Hey... Hey, Carrie... It's alright... sweetheart?"

The girl, however, didn't care about Rey's soothings.

"She left me at the police station!" she sobbed. "And drove away! She said she would come back! I was there waiting so long!"

Something inside Rey broke. Cracked... Exploded.

Immediately, she felt her own tears starting to burn her eyes. Carrie was crying, and Rey didn't know what to do while relieving her own sad story.

_ The bitch... How dare she?! _

Trying to stay sane, Rey focused on the growing feeling of hatred inside her chest. She had never seen Solo's ex-wife, but she was ready to kill the woman now!

_ How fucking dare she?! _

Suddenly, Rey's body moved on its own, making her pull Carrie closer and wrap the girl in a tight hug.

"Hush..." She murmured. "Hush... It's alright..."

The feeling of Carrie's tiny body in her arms grounded Rey, gave her direction. She'd never been into hugs, but right here, right now, she was glad for the touch. She knew that Carrie needed it, just like Rey had needed it herself all those years ago.

"You are not alone," she whispered.

Carrie nodded into her chest, still sobbing.

"Yes... Daddy loves me."

Rey pulled back, looking at the girl in surprise.

Of course... How could she have forgotten about Solo?

There was a difference between Carrie and her - Carrie had a father.

Rey nodded.

"Yes," she managed to smile again. "He... seems to be a good person."

She wasn't sure about that, but Carrie didn't have to know about her concerns.

"Daddy is the best!" her earlier sorrows forgotten, the girl beamed brightly at Rey. "He always goes ice-skating with me and gives me presents! We decorated the house here together last year! That's how I know that Mr. Palpatine had ornaments! He had hearts and cupids! We can do it again! Daddy says that Valentine’s Day is for everyone… Even if he doesn’t have a girlfriend.”

Rey frowned at the child. Somehow, that information about Solo caught her attention. Rey shook her head, trying to shake off the memory of her gardener’s naked body. Then, something else hit her.

"You decorated the house... here?" she murmured.

"Yes! Daddy's apartment is too small, and he doesn’t have a lot of decorations! And mom never lets me decorate! She said she didn't like the mess!" Carrie seemed to have forgotten that situation with her mother, and Rey was glad that the girl wasn't crying anymore. However, Solo's ex seemed to be eviler and eviler, the more Carrie talked about her. "We decorated here when it was winter last year... and before... I don't remember it, but daddy told me!"

Something clenched inside Rey's chest again.

"Please, Miss Grinch..."

"It's Miss Niima!" Rey huffed.

Carrie bit her lip, looking at Rey inquiringly.

"My surname is Niima, not Grinch!"

"Okay," Carrie shrugged. "Can we please decorate the house?! Please!"

Rey looked down at the girl, confused. She hated Valentine’s Day. She hated it so fucking much! Yet, something had broken inside her once she heard Carrie's story... And yet...

"I don't know where the decorations are," she shrugged.

For a second, the expression of regret and hurt crossed Carrie's face, and Rey almost hated herself again.

"Daddy brought them from the house outside!" Carrie suddenly exclaimed. "We can go there! Please-please-please, Miss Grinch!"

"It's Niima!" it seemed that this girl wouldn’t fucking learn.

"Okay! Can we go to the house outside, Miss Niima?"

“The house outside?”

“Yes! In the garden! Please-please-please!”

Rolling her eyes, Rey gave up.

  
  


They found the decorations in the garden house, and the fact that Carrie actually  _ knew _ the way to it made Rey realize that Solo must have been bringing her here quite often.

There were plenty of decorations, and Rey was surprised Palpatine had them. Some of them looked antique. There were not only hearts and cupids and garlands, but also little figures of kissing couples, made of glass, and even though Rey hated Valentine’s Day, she couldn't help but marvel at their beauty... Even if she would never admit it.

They started in the large living room, and Rey had never seen a child happier than Carrie. The girl was running around the room, helping Rey when she climbed a ladder to put the garlands on the wall.

Rey would never admit it, but she actually enjoyed spending time with the girl. She wasn’t sure if the way they were preparing for Valentine's Day was a common occurrence for normal people, but Rey didn’t have any experience to compare. The girl, however, looked like joy incarnate.

Carrie handed Rey another heart-shaped ornament. 

"Daddy brought me a toy last year,” she grinned. “It was a heart too, but it was blue.”

“A heart?”

“Yes. It’s also a pillow! I have it at daddy's home and sleep on it when mommy lets me stay at his place!"

It seemed that Carrie had no problems talking about her wrecked mother any longer, and Rey decided to finally ask her the question that had been bothering her for about an hour.

"And where did your mother go?" she wondered out loud, placing another ornament on the fireplace. There were so fucking many of them...

"I don't know," Carrie shrugged, digging into the ornament box. "She left with Mr. Huge Cock!"

Rey almost fell off the ladder.

"What?..."

Carrie looked up at her in surprise.

"Careful, Miss Grinch!"

"It's Niima!"

"Okay. My mother left with Mr. Huge Cock."

No, no, Rey hadn't misheard...

"Who... is he?"

"He's mommy's friend. He stays with us sometimes. Then they fight, and he leaves, but he always comes back!"

Rey nodded, the realization finally dawning on her.

"Are you sure that... you got his name right?"

Rey still hoped for the best.

"He never said what his name was," Carrie frowned. "He never talks to me. But mommy talked to her friend about him. And she called him Mr. Huge Cock..." Suddenly, the girl looked up at Rey. "Miss Grinch, what is cock?"

This time, Rey forgot to correct the girl.

"It's... It's a... Well..."

"You don't know what cock is?"

Oh, Rey knew it perfectly well.

"It's..."

_ Oh, for fuck's sake!!! _

"It's a bird," Solo's voice was like a bucket of cold water, but a relief at the same time. 

Rey turned, looking at the man approaching his daughter. Ben looked exhausted, frowning at the girl.

"Yeah," Rey nodded lamely. "It's a... male chicken..."

"Really?! Oh, wow! Can I see one, daddy?!" Good thing that the child turned to her father. Rey wouldn't have known what to do with her eyes...

"I told you to stay in your room, Carrie."

The girl looked down for a second before looking up at her father, her eyes so innocent that Rey rolled hers, annoyed.

This little creature knew how to wrap her father around her tiny finger.

"But daddy," Carrie sang. "Miss Grinch and I were having so much fun!"

"It's Niima!" This time it was both Solo and Rey.

"Okay," Carrie shrugged. 

"Go to your room. Now!" Ben looked distressed, and Rey climbed down the ladder.

"But daddy! Miss... Niima told me it was okay to decorate the house!"

Ben looked apologetically at Rey.

"I'm sorry, Miss Niima..." he shook his head. "Carrie can be... difficult..."

He looked sad, exhausted, and desperate. Solo turned to his daughter, his gaze full of tenderness. Rey didn't want to admit it, but the way he was looking at Carrie affected her, made something inside her... move...

Rey shook her head.

"Miss Niima," Solo looked down, frowning. "I'm... I'm afraid no one can look after Carrie today... If you want us to leave - we will leave... But if we could stay... and I could keep Carrie in my room... I... I just can't leave her alone..."

Rey considered him for a second, and Ben cursed under his breath, while digging another ornament from the box. 

It hurt Rey a bit that even someone as lonely and miserable as Solo had someone to spend this wretched day with... 

Rey was so fucking lonely!

And so fucking afraid to stay at the manor alone. 

  
  


Fucking Poe Dameron!

  
  


"You..." she finally began, finishing considering her options. Ben turned back to her. "You still want to work for me, right?"

Surprised, Solo nodded.

"Well... My fridge is empty... You can go and buy some groceries. And stay here... For the night, that is. And your daughter too. And then... Then we can discuss what happens next. It is if you want to stay, unlike all your other... friends..."

Solo smirked.

"They pulled a number on you, didn't they?"

Rey wasn't comfortable with the familiarity of his tone.

"Were you aware of it?"

Solo froze, and Rey smirked inwardly. She was still in charge.

"I... Um..."

"Whatever, Mr. Solo," she rolled her eyes. "Do you accept my offer?"

Ben looked intently at her. He was quiet, and Rey chose to look back at him, trying to show the man that she was still the boss, that she wasn't afraid of him... or anything.

Oh, God, did she fail...

Solo's gaze was penetrating.

Rey was used to being with men, developing her business. There were many of them around her, but as long as their communication lay only in the business field - Rey didn't have to worry.

However, right here, right now, something was different.

She couldn't help but feel her skin cover with goosebumps under Solo's gaze. 

God, was he enormous... 

Rey could see the man's jaw working, knowing that Ben was probably nervous... Why then did it seem so hot?...

The wrinkle between his brow deepened, and Rey was mesmerized by it... couldn't take her eyes off it... 

He was taller than 6'5... Was he proportional?

Rey gulped, trying to suppress the thought... No man could satisfy her anyway, she knew as much. Solo couldn't be better...

Suddenly, Ben nodded, pulling Rey out of her trance.

"Of course, Miss Niima... I'll tell Carrie to wait in my room..."

"We were in the middle of decorating," she managed to sound nonchalant, not even thinking about what she was saying. "I think we need to finish, or she will sneak outagain and drive me crazy about this stupid holiday..."

Ben looked up at her in surprise, and for a reason Rey couldn't understand, the disbelief in his eyes hurt her.

"Well?" she asked, shrugging off the thought.

"Of course, Miss Niima," Ben nodded. "Of course."

"Cock, cock, cock, cock!!!" they both almost jumped as Carrie started running around them, yelling the new word that she'd just learned.

"For God's sake, Carrie! Stop saying that!"

***

Ben would never understand Rey Niima. Watching from the distance as the woman was decorating the room with his daughter, he wondered for the first time why was there no signs of Valentine’s Day in the house. Of course, not everyone was as determined about their decorations as him. It was all his mother’s doing. She LOVED decorating, and Ben thought that he had to use every possible reason to do it as well because Carrie enjoyed it. But still… Even old Palpatine had some vintage Valentine’s Day decorations in the manor. Miss Niima, however, hadn't. She hadn't even acknowledged it was Valentine’s Day before Poe and everybody else left...

Poe...

Ben had known for a while that Dameron and Tico were plotting to leave the manor. He understood them. And yet, Solo had Carrie to think about, and he couldn't leave his job.

Now, having returned from the grocery shop and watching his daughter with his employer, Ben couldn't help but wonder why this beautiful woman was... like this...

Miss Niima wasn't a pleasant person. She wasn't kind or compassionate. And yet, Ben couldn't take his eyes off her. Especially when Rey rolled  _ her _ eyes at Carrie, who was saying "cock" again non-stop - Ben would have to talk to his daughter about it later - and the corners of her mouth lifted a bit.

Ben wished Rey Niima smiled more... 

And yet, maybe his daughter was right, and Miss Niima was actually a Grinch and had a heart two sizes too small...

Ben smirked to himself, approaching the ladies.

"Miss Niima?" she turned to him, jumping in surprise. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to startle you..."

Had she just... blushed?

"Did you buy everything?"

"Daddy!" Carrie ran to him, wrapping her arms around his knees and making Ben almost drop the bags.

Ben chuckled.

"Careful, sweetheart."

"We decorated the room!"

Ben looked up at said room. It looked festive now, and a bit out of place in Miss Niima’s manor. Carrie, however, was happy, and it was enough for Ben.

"Well done, honey!" 

"We have to bake the cookies now!"

"We’ll think about it," he frowned, turning to Miss Niima. "I'm sorry it took me so long."

She shrugged, passing him and walking out of the room.

"Bring the bags to the kitchen," she ordered curtly.

Ben frowned, following his boss inside the house. This woman was so fucking rude...

Had it been anyone else, and...

Ben shook his head, trying to shake the thought off. It was neither the time nor the place for his stupid kinks.

  
  


In the kitchen, he put the bags onto the counter, letting Rey go through them.

"Miss Niima," he asked when the woman reached the last one of them. "Carrie and I will be in my room. If you need anything..."

"Can you cook?"

Ben stopped midword, looking at her quizzically. Rey was holding a carton of milk, and suddenly, Ben was hit by the lost look on her face.

"I... Yes... What?"

"I asked if you could cook," the lost expression on Miss Niima's face was replaced by an annoyed once again.

"I am not a chef," Ben shrugged. "But yes, I can cook."

"Okay," his boss nodded. "Can you cook something?"

Ben hadn't expected this.

"I will double your check!" Rey hurried to say, but Ben was still at a loss for words. "And you and Carrie can... join me for dinner... If you want?"

She looked very fragile right now… 

Maybe Miss Niima was a Grinch. Perhaps she had a heart two sizes too small... But for some reason, right here, right now, Ben felt that her little heart was breaking.

"Of course, Miss Niima," he nodded, smiling. "Of course, I can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and wind me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/P_duntonwrites).


End file.
